


老男人

by shenwenning970



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwenning970/pseuds/shenwenning970





	老男人

　　Ronaldo先生正对着镜子给自己打发胶，镜子里的Leo还裹在一团毛毯里窝在床上，只在外面搁着一截手臂，象牙一样，如雕如琢。指节都漂亮的令他怦然心动。Ronaldo仔细用手翻了翻头发，把Leo硬从床上拖起来问他：“Leo，我是不是老了？”Leo连眼皮都没抬一下，毫不犹豫地点头，挣开他又躺回床上。

 

　　“老男人——”

　　在水底划动的双腿会在无意里相互触碰，Leo扬起头，任由Ronaldo舔舐他仰起的颈项，事情到底是怎么变成现在这个样子的？他还是没法理解。就因为今天早上那一句老男人，所以老男人生气了，Leo睡清醒了爬起来发现他不在家，就连打电话都不接，不接就不接吧，生蒂亚戈的时候他就知道了，他把自己卖个了一个傻子。

　　Ronaldo回家来的时候还是怒气冲冲，但从车里抱了一束玫瑰花，Leo刚想去接，没想到人家根本不理会他，一个人跑到游泳池那边去坐在休闲椅上撕花瓣玩，Leo慢慢走过去，走进了才听见他嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地：“他不爱我了——他还爱着我——他本来就不爱我——可马特奥都有了——”说一句，撕一片，水波粼粼的泳池转眼就成了花海，Leo有了耐心，抱着手臂等他撕到底，好在速度挺快，但Ronaldo撕掉了最后一瓣，什么都没说，Leo直接被他扯进怀里从后面抱住，咬住了后颈上那一小块微微凸起的皮肤。

　　Leo觉得自己开始打颤了，玫瑰的香气夹杂着ALPHA身上那股浓郁的酒香，Ronaldo揽住他的后腰，欲望如酒遇烈火，在他们的吻里熊熊燃烧。ALPHA刻意退后了两三步，倒向身后波光潋滟的水池，Leo知道Ronaldo想做什么了，可他还是害怕，害怕的除了眼前的老男人，还有自己，他居然会因为ALPHA的引诱而心潮悸动，陪着他让衣服一件一件漂浮在水里。

　　Ronaldo攫紧了他的腰，舌尖兜转在乳珠旁边，Leo因为这样的挑逗连连溃败，弓身吟哦，ALPHA在他的后颈上微微用力，他所有的呻吟都被吞在了盖下来的吻中，花径里突然插进了手指，扣在里面一进一退，Leo在挣扎间发现自己的手被牢牢反剪在背后，为了稳住自己，他只能圈上老男人的腰，双腿牢牢夹紧，这让老男人发出微带得意的笑声，Leo觉得自己的下身在充血，只能顺着这种姿势摩挲了两下，ALPHA一下子松开了他的手，压着他的腰把一团火送进了他身体里用力撞击。Leo攀附着他的肩头，痛得骂了一声“老男人。”

　　ALPHA低声笑道：“Leo，这是你今天第二次说这句话了，我们来试试，我到底老没老——”下一秒OMEGA尖叫起来，ALPHA压紧他的腰来回穿凿，暴雨疾风一样贯穿他的身体，让Leo又哭又叫，他的肩膀在水中起伏时沾上了玫瑰花瓣，星星点点，这让老男人再一次捏紧了他的臀，Leo存心报复，伸手掐进那古铜色的臂肌里，却被腰间一击，呜咽着停住了动作，有泪水从眼角滑落下去。这让他把头一偏，咬住了自己的拳头。

　　“看来我还没老，对不对？”Ronaldo拿掉了他的手，用几下恶劣的耸动逼迫着他，“Leo，回答我的问题。”Leo难受地闭紧眼睛，硬是一句话不说，下巴忽然就被抬了起来，被一记长吻堵住呼吸，牙齿磕磕绊绊地相撞，Ronaldo温柔了动作，轻声哄劝着他，含住他的舌头，在口腔里轻扣着，他们被罩在一顶遮阳伞下，OMEGA只能攀附在他的脖子上，ALPHA泡在水里的双手抓住了那双细白的脚踝，紧跟着是那对价值不菲的腿，他把他们挂在自己的手臂上用力挺动着：“帕文，是这个名字吧——好了，他现在是Cris，我是老男人了——Leo，阿根廷真是个能给我惊喜的国家。”

　　Leo终于明白过来这个大鸡蛋发的哪门子疯，他自己用力堵上了那张刻薄的嘴，水花翻涌在他们周围，ALPHA再一次扣紧他的腰，抵住幽径深处，在玫瑰花海里载沉载浮，直至地陷天崩。

　　Leo在一片混沌里觉得自己身后靠上了床垫，他立刻翻身背对Ronaldo，用毯子裹住自己赤裸的浑身上下。Ronaldo披上件睡袍，扑过来扳过他的脸又亲了一下：“好了，你再耍小脾气，我就要怀疑你是不是真的和帕文有什么了——”OMEGA的脸上还有情潮未退的酡红，伸手要推开他，却被拉到唇边用力吻了一下手背，“幼儿园要放学了，我去接他们，你好好休息。”Leo闷哼了一声，重新把自己埋进枕头里，直到门被关上脚步声渐渐远去，突然就笑了出来，似怒似嗔地看着自己的手背，悄声说道：“老男人——”

 

　　Ronaldo仔细地给蜜汁鸡翅上裹上蜂蜜，牛肉已经从Leo的食谱里剔除很久了，一份蜜汁鸡翅聊胜于无。他给了蒂亚戈和马特奥一人一个，剩下的放在烤箱里。体检回来的Leo脸色不好，火气明显是直对着他来的，直接把手里揉烂了的两张纸摔在他手里，看都没看他的精心准备，把蒂亚戈抱到怀里揉头发，似有似无地又是一句：“老男人——”Ronaldo把手里的两张纸拉开铺平，第一张上面是例行的体检报告，只是最后一行写着妊娠八周，另一张是图片，朦朦胧胧的阴影里，有两个细小却明亮的白点，直接亮到了他心里去。


End file.
